Secretos enemigos
by Lisa Swam
Summary: Los Hamato conocen a tres chicas,quienes son especiales para ellos, sin saber que ellas ocultan un secreto que podría llevarlos a una enemistad*Tmnt 2012,segunda temporada*LxOC,DxA,MxOC,RxOc(participacion de:AikaSakuraTMNT)


**Hoola a Todos! Yo otra vez, con esta nueva historia de las **TMNT 2012 **donde salen unos cuantos OC: **

Aika **propiedad de **AikaSakuraTMNT **(ella me dio permiso de usar sus personajes)**

Sofi(**mi hermana**) y Luisa(**la que escribe las historias**) **ambas de MI propiedad junto con: **Yumiko y Ayami(**son unas chicas que me invente**)  
><span>

-**¿****Y mi pareja****?** -dice Donnie triste-** Es que no quiero quedarme solo-**

**-Tranquilo, creo que todos sabemos quien va a ser- **

**Y...¡ay! ya no nos enredemos mas, aqui el primer capitulo que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SECRETOS ENEMIGOS:<em>  
><strong>

"Para Aya:

**Estamos a punto de iniciar lo que seria, una vida llena de aventuras...solas...tu y yo como futuras guerreras defendiendo al mundo de la crueldad y nada...ni nadie nos detendra.**

**Siempre tuya:**Yumi"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yumi,Aya y Aika<span>**

Era otro dia verdaderamente aburrido y normal, sobretodo para dos chicas quienes vivian en una casa grande con rejas, ambas chicas estaban aburridas viendo la ciudad contaminada de Nueva York, Manhattan a travez de la ventana, una de las chicas tenia 16 años,era ¡¿pelirosada?! y de ojos color aqua, era alta y usaba una camiseta de manga corta color blanco, leggins celestes y tenis blancos, tenia el cabello suelto y le daba hasta las caderas,pero como lo tenia recogido solo le alcanzaba hasta media espalda.

-¡Que aburrido! No hay nada que hacer-dice la niña con cara de aburrimiento.

-Aya te parece si salimos a...no se, ¿caminar un poco?

Le respondio otra chica de la misma altura que Aya pero mas alta que ella, de 16 años, cabello ¡espera! ella lo tiene del mismo color que Aya, lo tenia suelto, por lo que a ella si le daba hasta sus cadera, y sus ojos eran de un tono rubi(color raro al igual que los ojos aqua), la chica llevaba puesta una camiseta morada oscura de mangas cortas, leggins morados y tenis blancos.

**-¡**Gran idea Yumi!-le repondio Aya-Vayamos primero al parque.

Entonces las chicas salieron de la casa y se la pasaron hablando y hablando, mientras caminaban por los andenes(o la acera...Como quieran llamarle)No obstante se dieron cuenta de algo muy peculiar.

-¿Quien sera?-pregunto Yumi algo curiosa.

-No se, hay que averiguarlo.

Yumi asiente y ambas chicas se acercaron para ver mejor a "esa persona" quien resulto ser...¡¿Una chica?!

Las hermanas se quedaron viendo a la misteriosa chica:ella traia una blusa negra, jeans hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras, su cabello era de un negro bien intenso y lo tenia largo,hasta las rodillas( como si fuera Rapunzel) recogida en una coleta bien alta.

-Gracias señor-dijo la chica en un tono amable.

-No hay de que, vuelva pronto señorita Aika.

-¿Aika?-se preguntaron las chicas.

Tanto Yumi como Aya vieron que Aika se alejaba,la pelinegra no se habia dado cuenta pero...unos Dragones Purpura empezaron a seguirla, por suerte las "pelirosadas" lograron verlos y los siguieron.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Aika seguia caminando, de una manera tranquila, no se habia percatado de nada todavia, ya le faltaban pocas casa para llegar a la suya cuando sintio que algo hizo ruido.

**-**¿Qui..Quien anda ahi?-dijo un poco asustada.

De la nada salieron Hun y un grupo de Dragones quienes rodearon a la chica, mientras eso ocurria las hermanas se ocultaron...bien ocultas en las sombras esperando el momento de atacar y...defender a la pelinegra(¿porque?...porque son Kunoichis)

-Hola lindura-dijo el lider mientras agarraba con fuerza a la chica-¡Vendras conmigo eh, preciosura!

-No, no por favor-la chica estaba aterrada-¡Sueltame!-le propina una buena patada pero no funciona, Hun era demasiado fuerte para la chica, no le quedaba otra mas que gritar -¡AYUDA!,¡AYUDAAA!

Hun logra atar a la chica y a punto de llevarla a una camioneta negra(no entiendo...¡¿por que tiene que ser negra?! no puede ser ...¿rosada,talvez?)de la nada salieron Yumi y Aya con unas armas en sus manos y mirando desafiente al lider de los Dragones.

-¡OYE, dejala en paz!-dijo Aya mientras sacaba un palo de su espalda.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunta Hun con una sonrisa amenazante-¿A tacarme con ese palo?jajaja.

-Riete todo lo que quieras, pero con este "palo" podre vencerte.

Aya se lanza y empieza una dura pelea contra Hun,mientras eso sucedia...Yumi intentaba(por todos los medios)desatar a la joven pelinegra.

-Hola soy Aika Sakura ¿y tu?

-Yo me llamo Yumiko Wills-saluda con una sonrisa-Y la que esta peleando contra ese pejelagarto es mi hermana Ayami.

-Un placer Yumi, eh...¿no te molesta que te llame asi?

-Si no hay problema, mi hermana me dice asi y yo a ella le digo Aya-

-¿Aya? que no es el significado de los colores-pregunta la pelinegra.**  
><strong>

-Si, es verdad, deberias ver su cuarto-le respondio Yumi terminando de desatarla-¡Listo!

-Muchas gracias pero...

-¿Que pasa?

-Aun no entiendo ¿como fue que no pude con todos ellos?-se pregunto confusa-Es que, se supone que soy kunoichi y ¡¿No pude vencerlos?!

-No tengo idea pero, a lo mejor te sentiste un poco...insegura-Yumi le toca su hombro-Quizas esa fue la razon para no vencerlos.

-Si, puede que...que tengas razon.

-¡Oye Yumi!-grita Aya quien seguia en la lucha-¡¿Te vas a quedar ahi parada?!...¡AYUDAME!-

Yumi saco de su espalda lo que seria un arco y de su obi iba sacando de a una flecha disparandole a los enemigos, la pelea duro un buen rato hasta que Hun dio la orden de retirada y el junto a sus hombres desaparecieron con una bomba de fue hacia donde estaban las chicas pero algo le tomo por sorpresa.

-Ya no estan, bueno sera mejor ir a casa.

La chica se dirigia a casa, pero habia algo que ni ella o ninguna de las pelirosadas habia notado...las tres no sabian que durante esa encuentro con los Dragones purpura, cuatro criaturas las observaban desde lo mas alto de un edificio, ocultos en las repente una de esas sombras hizo ruido, lo cual hizo que Aika se pusiera en posicion de ataque.

-¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto del capitulo 2: <span>Gusto en conocerte<span>**

No sabia el porque...pero Raphael sentia que su corazon se aceleraba mas de las que un humano deberia tener en un minuto, cosa que al mutante le tomo por sorpresa.

[_¡¿Pero que me sucede?!- _pensaba Raph molesto.]**  
><strong>

Jamas en la vida, Raph se habia sentido de ese modo, ya era hora de buscar la respueta, en este caso a ...Aika

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hola ¿como han estado?...bn espero que les haya gustado...tenia planeada esta historia hace un laaargoooo <strong>**tiempo, y hasta ahora lo publico porque mucha escuela por eso.**

**¿Reviews?,¿Favs?,¿Follows?...lo que quieran hacer xD! tambien acepto ideas.**

**¡Besos!**

**Lisa-S**


End file.
